


Blood

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Brothers, Bonding, Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family don't end with blood, but it might help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [righteousgonewrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousgonewrong/gifts).



It was the little things that caught Dean's attention first. Cas standing sadly outside the kitchen, watching the Winchesters furtively as the two shared a drink amiably. The long silences that would settle into the back seat on long car rides, or even the request that he drive his own vehicle. It was the moments of hesitation during hunts where the Winchesters moved in sync, the lonely glances from the other side of the room as the Winchesters got ready for bed, even moments of mimicry. These all came together one night when Cas only entered the kitchen when requested, grabbed a beer silently and then left. Both Winchesters' faces fell, but they continued their conversation as if nothing happened, Sam finally excusing himself to get some sleep.

That was when Dean took his chance, wandering around the Bunker to find Cas. He found the angel alone in study, sadly staring at pictures of Sam and Dean from years earlier. Taking a swig of his beer, Dean cleared his throat loudly. Cas looked up, eyes wide. "I-uh...it isn't..." Cas said, trying to sweep the photos aside and reach for the nearest book.

Dean chuckled. "So I see," he replied, taking a seat next to the angel, "What's up?"

Cas squinted his eyes as he looked up at Dean, "What do you mean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "C'mon man, you've been moping for weeks now. What's going on."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Cas sighed, looking down at the photographs again. "It started a few weeks ago...do you remember when I asked you about  your relationship with your brother?"

What? Dean wracked his brain, trying to remember such an obscure moment. "Remind me," he finished finally.

"I asked about what it was you and Sam were doing, what your relationship with him was and you said..." Cas trailed off, looking sad, "You said it was indescribable."

Dean shook his head. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Cas fiddled with the photograph, avoiding eye contact with Dean. "I can define all my relationships. And most of them are described as 'not good.' I just...I wish I was as close as you two were. And I was going to try to be better about it, but...apparently I'd be chasing an 'indescribable' dream."

He looked so crestfallen as he spoke that Dean scooted closer. "Wait," he replied quietly, trying to process everything Cas had said, "You mean you're trying to be--"

"--a Winchester, yeah," Cas finished softly, "But you said it yourself. It's not possible, is it?" He looked up at Dean, eyes wide as he tried and failed to keep his face passive. 

It hit Dean like a punch to the gut. Of course he hadn't really thought much about Castiel. How could he? He'd spent years with Sam, everything happened easily because of habit...but it must be different from the outside looking in. "You don't think we don't care about you, do you?" Dean asked.

"Uh..." Cas paused, searching for a lie. As soon as he locked eye contact with Dean, however, he knew full well he'd been caught in the act.

"Cas," Dean muttered, "Of course we care."

"I'm just not family."

"That's not true!" Dean was indignant.

"Fine. I'm just not  _your_ family. Not like Sam."

Dean groaned. "Nobody's Sam," he said, cutting off as Cas looked completely crestfallen, "But you know you're the next closest thing I have to family, right? You're practically my brother."

"What?" Cas inhaled sharply, puffing up as if not daring to hope.

What did you do to help an angel understand a relationship? How could Dean make sure Cas knew just how much he meant? The answer came as Dean's eyes fell to rest on an old dagger in a nearby display case. "I need your angel blade," Dean said abruptly. Cas frowned, confused, but pulled the weapon out of his jacket, handing it to Dean, who stared at it with a small smile crossing his face. "We're gonna be blood brothers," he said, looking up at Cas.

"I don't understand..."

"We'll do the ritual," Dean explained, gritting his teeth as he cut open his palm, then handed the knife to Cas. Tentatively, Castiel used the blade to cut into his own hand, grace peeking out of the incision. Reaching across the table, Dean grasped Castiel's bloody hand within his own. "We let our bloods mix, recite an oath and then that's it. We're the closest thing to brothers there is. Blood brothers."

Cas nodded, gripping Dean's hand. "What kind of oath?"

"Uh," Dean said, knowing what had to happen next, "It's a bit more personal than an oath, actually. You talk about why I'm your brother, then I'll talk about why you're mine."

"You are the closest thing I've had of family," Cas said quietly, eyes locked on Dean's, "I respect you and I enjoy your company. A lot. I am willing to follow you and Sam to the ends of the Earth and even, uh, die for you." He paused for a moment, "Was that good?"

Dean smiled as he nodded, before clearing his throat to speak. "Uh, Cas," he began awkwardly. Feelings were never his strong suit, "You've saved my life a lot. Sam's too. And I could just say I owe you one but, to be honest? I actually like you around. You're like the dorky older brother I've never had--I don't feel like I need to protect you, I, uh, I choose to let you in. And I haven't done that very often." Dean gave Cas' hand a squeeze, "Point is, this family wouldn't be the same without you. You, you  _are_ family, Cas. Whether you feel like it or not."

Silence. Then Cas' face broke into an unmistakeable grin. He let go of Dean's hand and immediately proceeded to pull Dean into a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't make this a chick flick moment," Dean replied, though he couldn't help but smile too.

After that night, Cas seemed much more at ease. He was far more willing to join the Winchesters for a beer. He talked more during car rides and even went about the same nightly bed time preparations as the Winchesters, despite not needing to sleep. And though they didn't discuss what happened next, something amazing happened. Dean had let the cut on his hand scar, the mark in his palm a constant reminder of the family he had--the family he'd chosen. It wasn't until much later that he noticed Castiel rubbing a similar mark on his own hand one night as he looked into the kitchen where the Winchesters shared a beer. Making eye contact with Dean, Cas smiled, raising his scarred hand slightly as he joined them, without even being asked. "It's a reminder," Castiel would confide in Dean years later, "That I have a place in this family."


End file.
